


The Laughter of Suns

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Siwon gets jealous and the other party is his own sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laughter of Suns

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for [march1359](http://archiveofourown.org/users/march1359) ♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIS :DDD
> 
> The idea originally came from a prompt in the WonKyufest that goes like this: "In Siwon's eyes, it was as if Kyuhyun seduces his pretty sister. Siwon gets jealous. Fluff. (a little angst, a little, is fine.) Doesn't matter if Siwon and Kyu have already in a relationship or haven't yet." To OP, if you see this, thank you for the prompt ♥  
> 

There is something in the way Jiwon laughs.

He sees it, the way he sees through her lies when she boldly attempts one under his nose. Life does not bring them together as brother and sister and then make them strangers. He _knows_ her.

This time, however, Siwon cannot help but wish that he didn’t know her that well. But then she laughs again at something Kyuhyun says—and he remembers that it’s the nature of truths to always reveal themselves no matter what.

Siwon excuses himself to the restroom. In the mirror, he sees a man looking older than his age, with tired eyes and sunken cheeks and trouble etched into every line on his face. 

Jiwon is beautiful and radiant—and her laugh, oh how perfectly happy she sounds when she laughs. 

Floundering in this mire of thought, he barely realises when someone comes in, until a pair of arms slip around his waist from the back. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s the matter?”

A faint smile pricks Siwon’s lips. “How do you know that something’s the matter?”

Kyuhyun snorts. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

His smile widens. For the first time that night, he can breathe a little easier. 

“I love you,” he whispers, catching Kyuhyun’s gaze in the mirror. 

Kyuhyun shoots him a pointed look. “Not gonna answer that until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Siwon laces their fingers together. “There’s... no good way to tell you this, so I’ll just say it.” He pauses, taking a deep, bracing breath. “I think Jiwon is in love with you.”

The shock in Kyuhyun’s face is so obvious that Siwon almost laughs out loud—and he would have, had this been about something else. Instead he watches, silent, every degree of change, every play of emotion on Kyuhyun’s expression.

“You’re joking, right?” His lover’s voice is faint, full of something that smells too much like fear.

Siwon turns around to look at Kyuhyun in the eye. “Well, maybe _in love_ is too strong, but she definitely likes you more than just, you know, her brother’s friend.”

“Oh my God. But I didn’t– I swear I didn’t try to–”

“I know.” 

“But she’s your sister!” Kyuhyun starts panicking, words tumbling out of his mouth in a confused torrent. “I was just trying to be nice because– because she’s _your_ sister and of course… I want to know her better but it was never my intention to–”

“I know,” Siwon repeats, clasping his boyfriend’s cheeks between his palms. “I know that and I believe you.”

Kyuhyun’s fingers curl around his wrists in a tight grip. “I love you,” he declares fiercely.

Siwon knows that too, but the warm burst of happiness in his chest when he hears those words never fails to make him feel giddy. “I love you too,” he answers, giving the love of his life a light, brief kiss. “Actually I should’ve known when she started asking questions about you. And last week when she asked if she could tag along to our monthly group gathering. So this is partly my fault too.”

“What are we gonna do?”

This time, Siwon cannot help but laugh at his boyfriend’s anxious look and kiss those pouty lips once more. “First, we’ll go back out there,” he decides. “And then I will tell her.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen. “Oh.” 

“Unless you don’t agree.”

“It’s not that.” Kyuhyun shakes his head quickly. “I’m… surprised, I guess. Are you sure? She’s your sister.”

“Yes,” Siwon declares, pulling their bodies flush against each other. “I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.”

Kyuhyun smiles, laughs—and it’s the laughter of suns and angels when heaven’s bells ring and give their blessings. Siwon knows that he will do _anything_ to protect that laugh.

“Ready?” Kyuhyun turns around, holding out a hand.

Siwon takes it with a smile. Together, they open the door and face the world.

 

****_End_  
  



End file.
